


Down the Rabbit Hole

by obsolete_theory (ersatzbeta)



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Crack, Other, WTF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-01
Updated: 2011-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-25 15:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ersatzbeta/pseuds/obsolete_theory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only thing that keeps Nii on this side of sanity is the promise of some filthy, cracktastic man-plushy love at the end of the day ... the kind of love that puts Usa-chan in need of a run through the "sanitize" cycle of the castle's washing machine.</p><p>Written (at the time, anonymously) for LJ's saiyukianonkink meme. Original prompt is as above.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down the Rabbit Hole

**Author's Note:**

> Contains abuse of a stuffed rabbit toy. Being rather unrepentant filth, this story may scar you for life XD. There is also a glancing mention of non-con. I'd meant to post this weeks ago, but it just kept sliding down to the bottom of my priority pile.

Deep in the bowels of Houtou, Doctor Nii was working in his laboratory. He had, thoughtfully, put a Do Not Disturb sign on the door. He was busy with a very important project.

One blank little eye stared up at him from Usa-chan's soft little face. The other lay on his desk, severed. Oh, his precious Usa-chan. So pretty. So special. So fragile. He got out a needle and thread and waved it in front of Usa-chan's face so Usa-chan could see it.

"If I break you, I can just stitch-stitch-stitch you back together," said Nii. "That's one of your best features."

Flash, went the needle, in the light from the computer displays. Flash, flash, flash. The second eye was now precisely where it needed to be. Nii tapped it thoughtfully. He clipped the long thread off and put the needle aside. His fingers curled around the bunny's neck and throat.

"I washed you on the gentle cycle, but even that was hard on you," said Nii. "I hope you had a good time, last time."

Usa-chan's head turned up to him, questioning.

Nii smiled.

"What's that, my little Usa-chan?" he said. "Rinse and repeat? I think you might mean repeat and then rinse. You get so filthy during our little play-dates."

Usa-chan, endearing as ever, rubbed one velvety little ear against the fly of Nii's pants.

"Already?" he said. "So impatient, so eager, so trusting."

He'd never had a lover as good as Usa-chan. Usa-chan always did the right thing, even when the right thing leads to...discipline. Usa-chan could be mischievous at times, reflecting his own playful sense of humor. They were a perfect match.

The occasional softness of Lady Koushu was nothing compared to the velvety heaven of Usa-chan. And as adorable a face doctor Hwang could make when he wound her up, it was nothing compared to Usa-chan's calm little button eyes and soft little bunny nose. And Usa-chan never talked unnecessarily, never led him anywhere in his thinking, never wanted him to drink and look at the moon like Koumyou did. Usa-chan is everything he could ever have asked for, even better than if he'd had all his lovers all at the same time. (His heart thrilled at the thought.)

Nii fingered a new little rip in the stitching near Usa-chan's tail.

"Oh dear, looks like you need a bit of fixing!" he said.

Usa-chan nodded, a little sad. Nii smiled and patted its plush back.

"Don't worry," said Nii. "I'm a doctor and I'll fix you up, quick as can be. That's what doctors are for."

Nii probed the tear a little further. Usa-chan's stuffing swallowed his finger up to the second knuckle. He knew it was probably too fine a point for Usa-chan to understand that he wasn't a medical doctor. Regardless of its understanding, Usa-chan was beautifully compliant, even more so than when he'd wiped the sniveling Kougaiji's memory and he'd had a total blank slate. Yes, Usa-chan was perfect.

"Usa-chan," said Nii. "My finger's inside you. How does it feel?"

The gleam of Usa-chan's eyes was wanton. The little rabbit wriggled, and Nii thrust his finger in further. A few more stitches popped, and the tear widened.

"Is that an invitation, Usa-chan?" he said.

His grip on Usa-chan's neck relaxed, and the bunny nodded, up and down. Nii put Usa-chan down, on the desk, and Usa-chan watched, completely entranced, as Nii unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. His cock was already so hard, and Usa-chan watching only made him harder.

"You know this," he said, stroking himself. "This has gone in you so many times, and you've begged for it, for me, every time."

Usa-chan's shiny eyes focused so intently on him. He licked his lips.

"My little Usa-chan," he said. "My sweet little Usa-chan."

He felt himself begin to sweat under Usa-chan's unblinking gaze.

"Show me," he said. "Earn my touch, Usa-chan. Show me why you're my favorite."

He sat, leaning back in the marginally comfortable office chair at his desk. Usa-chan hopped into his lap and immediately rubbed itself all over him. His cock stabbed fiercely at the little triangular nose and button eyes and smeared precome over that soft, blank face. Usa-chan's ears wrapped around him, tight enough to hurt, the plush fabric worn to the nubbins and just a little scratchy.

" _Usa-chan_ ," says Nii.

He thrust hard, and the cool buttons of Usa-chan's eyes warmed up with the friction and the contact with his skin. Its little rump wiggled, enticing, and Nii could see the first few puffs of stuffing leaking out every time its little bunny tail flopped forward. Usa-chan was such a slut. Just look at the way those little eyes begged for more, the way that little mouth smiled up at him. Usa-chan was desperate. Only Nii could satisfy.

Usa-chan worked its way down Nii's cock, its fur clumping with precome and sweat. It reached Nii's balls. Usa-chan's touch was light here and lighter still as its hind legs eased up behind, brushing over his perineum. Nii throttled the bunny and yanked it up to his eye level.

"Naughty, naughty," said Nii. "Usa-chan knows that's not allowed. Does Usa-chan want to be punished?"

Usa-chan played it coy, but Nii could see through this act. It was child's play.

"I thought so," said Nii. "Get me the ripper."

Usa-chan cowered on top of the desk, but Nii was having none of it.

"Usa-chan," said Nii.

Usa-chan, reluctant, slid open the top drawer of the desk and got out the seam ripper.

"It's been a long time since I've had your sweet little mouth," said Nii. "Don't you think, Usa-chan?"

It was almost better than sex, when he slid the sharp metal underneath the threads that held Usa-chan's mouth closed, all prim and proper. Pop, goes one stitch. Pop. Pop. Pop. Usa-chan's mouth gaped wide open, the makeshift lips soft and drooping in the middle. Usa-chan begged, ears over its eyes, paws upraised. Nii knew Usa-chan wanted it, and he was all too happy to oblige.

He shoved his cock in, and the fibers of Usa-chan's insides tickled like mad. Usa-chan's face contorted around him, and its paws hung on tight. Its ears flopped wildly and its eyes shone. Usa-chan's stuffing was shoved out underneath its tail with the force of his thrusts. Oh, Usa-chan, you beautiful little thing.

Nii was in love.

"Usa-chan," said Nii. "You like this, don't you? Knowing I could pop your seams at any time."

He jammed a couple fingers up the hole in Usa-chan's rear, shoving the stuffing back inside. More stitches popped, and Usa-chan's face wrinkled up a little more. Its nose rubbed the whole length of Nii's cock every time he pulled out and slid back inside his precious little rabbit. He stuck a third finger inside Usa-chan, and he could just reach the head of his cock this way, if he mashed Usa-chan's stuffing down all around his length. Usa-chan's groin bulged obscenely.

"Usa-chan," he said. "Oh, Usa-chan!"

He felt his balls rise, and Usa-chan must have felt it too, because its ears dangled down, stroking gently. Nii pulled out of Usa-chan's mouth and spun the little bunny around. How perfect Usa-chan's hole was, just the right size to take his cock. This time when he shoved forward, little bits of stuffing flew out of Usa-chan's mouth. He let the stuffing go.

Usa-chan's back legs locked around him. Usa-chan was so very good, so hot and soft and helpless. Its tail bounced up and down. His fingers twisted into Usa-chan's belly, mauling the plush fur there. He felt Usa-chan's seams pulling tight, straining around him. His hand moved up to Usa-chan's face and he clamped Usa-chan's mouth shut. He could feel his dick pushing against his hand through those thin, velvety lips.

"Mine," said Nii. "My Usa-chan."

He came hard. He spurted, again and again, thrusting roughly into Usa-chan's limp, unresisting body as he panted, his lips skinned back against his teeth. He felt Usa-chan soaking up his come. Its stuffing got slippery, and it was enough to drag another few drops of come out of him.

At last, Nii threw himself backward in his chair. He spun around from the force. Usa-chan was still pinned in place by his cock. He began to soften and soon he slid out of Usa-chan.

"Usa-chan," said Nii. "Look what you've left behind on me."

He gestured to his cock, which was covered in little bits of fluff.

"Clean me up, my sweet," he said. "But no teeth, remember."

Usa-chan bent over him and, with nose and cheeks and chin, wiped the come and filling off him. Usa-chan even remembered to use its ears on the head of his cock, cleaning the straggling fuzz out of the indentation there. How thoughtful, his Usa-chan. Usa-chan sat back, face covered with the remnants of Nii's come. It looked up at him, adoringly. Nii could tell by the way Usa-chan held itself that it was begging for another go. Nii waggled a finger in Usa-chan's face.

"Greedy," he said. "That wasn't enough for you?"

It was never enough. Lucky for them, Usa-chan was inexhaustible. He laughed and Usa-chan laughed with him, spilling a little more stuffing.

"Let doctor Nii fix you up," he said. "And we'll have a nice bath together, and maybe then you can prove yourself to me, again. You'd like that, wouldn't you? Fucking in the bath, the water sloshing around us, you half-drowning, barely able to breathe between the water and my cock?"

Nii shivered. It was too early to get hard again (damn it) but he could already feel the arousal swirling around in the pit of his stomach.

A gasp from behind him ruined his post-coital happiness. Nii twirled around in his chair.

"Doctor Hwang," he said. "How delightful."

He gestured to Usa-chan and to his own naked lap.

"Care to join us?" said Nii. "I'm sure Usa-chan could be convinced to share. Isn't that right, Usa-chan?"

Usa-chan, leaking stuffing, fur smeared with Nii's come, waved cheerfully. Doctor Hwang, her eyes huge and glittering, focused on Usa-chan's perky little eyes. She flushed red and turned on one heel, stalking away without saying a word.

Nii looked at Usa-chan. Usa-chan looked at Nii. They wondered how much of a show doctor Hwang had gotten. Nii and Usa-chan watched the door for a few minutes. At last, Nii sighed and rose from the desk. He belted his pants in place, and Usa-chan hopped into his breast pocket. It seemed the delectable doctor Hwang would not be returning.

"I believe we frightened our poor colleague away," said Nii. "I wonder. Was it something we said?"

He looked down into Usa-chan's beautiful black eyes. Laughing, his head thrown back, Nii walked out of his lab.

 

"Every little bunny  
Has a habit that is funny.  
It doesn't matter where he goes  
He always wrinkles up his nose."  
~Ena Hawken


End file.
